english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Gough
Michael Gough (born December 3, 1956 in San Jose, California) is an American singer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Anthony Carmine in Gears of War, Gopher in Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Shrek in Shrek 2 the Video game. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1998) - Additional Voices *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Lt. Steel, SACT Guy#2 (ep16) *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Lysippos *Danny Phantom (2004) - Sampson (ep3) *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992-1993) - Gopher Dentist (ep78), Melancholy Man (ep19), Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2002) - Gopher (ep21) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Sir Harold (ep3) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992) - Clam (ep3) *Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - Gopher *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2014) - Officer Pete (ep22), Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Captain Glousterman (ep28), Pilot (ep33), The Professor *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *I Am Weasel (1998) - Admiral Bullets (ep14), Farmer (ep14), Kid#4 (ep14) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) - Additional Voices *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Grown Man (ep12), Old Man (ep12), Peter The Horse (ep12) *Justice League (2002) - Professor Moss (ep20) *Max Steel (2001) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) - Fatty (ep10), Man#2 (ep10) *Skeleton Warriors (1994) - Additional Voices *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010) - Hoodlum#1 (ep4), Hostage (ep4), Robber#1 (ep4) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1996) - Raphael (eps186-193) *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Hosan (ep7), Master NG (ep7) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Chef (ep12), Glassworker#1 (ep12), Painter (ep12) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1992-1993) - Will *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997-1998) - Zorro/'Don Diego de la Vega' *The PJs (2000) - Jackie Chan (ep30) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1997) - Boatman Jacobi (ep52), Professor Eric (ep52) *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1999-2003) - Balloon Operator (ep83), Conal, Iguana (ep29), Mel (ep29), Mr. Himona (ep83), Official (ep89) *Time Squad (2003) - George Washington (ep24), Male Fan (ep24) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - D.I. Payne (ep40), MP Guard (ep40) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1992) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2001) - Tim Scam (ep2) *W.I.T.C.H. (2006) - Oracle 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *All-Star Superman (2011) - Parasite *Batman: Year One (2011) - Driver, Reporter *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) - Gopher *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Joe (Singing Voice) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Blair, Grad Student#1, Miscellaneous Bikers, Mr. Babbit *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) - 4News Reporter, Captain Cold, Hawkman, Newscaster *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) - The Scarecrow/'Hunk', Additional Vocal Performer *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) - The Scarecrow 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Learning Adventures Ages 2-5: Winnie the Pooh: 123's (2004) - Gopher *Disney Winnie the Pooh: Draw Along (1999) - Gopher *Disney Winnie the Pooh: Sing A Song With Pooh Bear (1999) - Gopher 'Movies - Dubbing' *Elysium (2003) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Captain Sturdy: The Originals (2003) - Additional Voices *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Wrath (2012) - Deckard Cain *DreamWorks Thriller Night (2011) - Shrek *Wonders of Nature: Our National Forests, Yosemite Part 4 of 12 (2010) - Director 'TV Specials' *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) - Gopher *Boo! to you too: Winnie the Pooh (1996) - Gopher *ChalkZone: The Big Blow Up (2004) - Daddy O'Possum *Rocket Power: Island of the Menehune (2002) - Lead Singer *Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand (2002) - Chester, Maori *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) - Gopher *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) - Gopher Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Teacher#2 Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey: The Truth Chronicles (2008) - King James I (ep6), Additional Voices 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2009) - General Gaiman (ep651) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *D-Tox (2002) - Additional Voices *Iron Will (1994) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III (2005) - Additional Voices *Arcade America (1996) - Additional Voices *Arcanum: Of Steamworks & Magick Obscura (2001) - Franklin Payne *Ariel's Story Studio (1997) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011-2012) - Abraham Lincoln (The Lost Archive), Doctor (The Lost Archive), Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Florentine Guard *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Doctor, Gotham Cop, TYGER Guards *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Commissioner James Gordon *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Commissioner James Gordon *Call of Duty (2003) - Captain Price, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 2 (2005) - Captain Price *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Additional Voices *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Detective Barbie 2: The Vacation Mystery (1999) - Additional Voices *Diablo (1996) - Additional Voices *Diablo II (2000) - Deckard Cain *Diablo II: Lord of Destruction (2001) - Deckard Cain *Diablo III (2012) - Deckard Cain, Monster Voice Effects *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Deckard Cain *Disney's 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Pongo *Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Phone Message#3, Pongo *Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules (1997) - Cygnus the Swan *Disney's Animated Storybook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1995) - Gopher *Disney's Hades Challenge (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Piglet's Big Game (2003) - Gopher *Disney's Pooh's Party Game: In search of the treasure (2001) - Gopher *Disney's Ready for Math with Pooh (1997) - Gopher *Disney's Ready to Read with Pooh (1997) - Gopher *Disney's Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon (2002) - Canid Captain, Canid Crew, Commander *Disney's Villains' Revenge (1999) - Playing Card, Prince Charming *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Activity Center (2000) - Gopher *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Kindergarten (1999) - Gopher *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Preschool (1999) - Gopher *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Toddler (1999) - Gopher *Disney's Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (2005) - Gopher *Disney's Winnie the Pooh & Tigger Too: Animated Storybook (1999) - Gopher *Disney G-Force (2009) - Speckles *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Additional Voices *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Additional Voices *Dr. Brain: Action Reaction (1999) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar Kartz (2009) - Shrek *DreamWorks Over the Hedge (2006) - Rufus, Theme Park Owner, Tiger *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish, Paparazzo Fish *DreamWorks Shrek: Smash n' Crash Racing (2006) - Shrek *DreamWorks Shrek: SuperSlam (2005) - Shrek, Wolf *DreamWorks Shrek's Carnival Craze: Party Games (2008) - Cyclops, Merry Men, Puppet Singers, Shrek *DreamWorks Shrek Forever After (2010) - Shrek *DreamWorks Shrek the Third (2007) - Announcer, Shrek *DreamWorks Super Star Kartz (2011) - Shrek *Duckman: The Graphic Adventures of Private Dick (1997) - Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - PC (Manic Psychotic) *Galleon (2004) - Brice, Rhama's Ship Crew *Gears of War (2006) - Anthony Carmine, Drunk#1 Stranded *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Clayton Carmine *Gears of War 2 (2008) - Anthony Carmine, Benjamin Carmine *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Anthony Carmine, Benjamin Carmine, Clayton Carmine *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Fandral Staghelm *Herc's Adventures (1997) - Dionysus *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Tassadar *Jet Li: Rise to Honour (2004) - Additional Voices *JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Math for Kindergartners (1999) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Spanish (1997) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Typing (1997) - Additional Voices *Killer7 (2005) - Dan Smith *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Larry, Wente Fey *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Kendal *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Arthagall, Captain Dodwyn, Captain Pedwyn, Edar Odi, Edgar Aron, Gwach Morhen, Oneth Tansand, Pledge, Rathir Citizen, Squire Brio, Summer Fae, Waiter, Wyl Werrenir *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Leisure Suit Larry: Love for Sail! (1996) - Jacques, Willy, Xqwzts *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - M.O.D.O.K. *Math Blaster for 1st Grade (1999) - Mel *Men of Valor (2004) - Aussie 2, Pilot 1, Schiffer, White Marine 1 *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Nemesis Orcs *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Nemesis Orcs *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Hunter 2, McSquizzy *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Additional Voices *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Additional Voices *Project: Snowblind (2005) - PFC. John Walker, Additional Voices *Rage (2011) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 4 (2005) - Osmund Saddler *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Hermes *Robots (2005) - Additional Voices *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Samurai Western (2005) - Group Leader 2, Gunman 1, Gunman 5 *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Narclastese, Additional Voices *Shrek 2 (2004) - King Harold, Knight, Peasant, Shrek *Shrek 2: Activity Center: Twisted Fairy Tale Fun (2004) - King Harold, Knight, Shrek *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Crane Guard *Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix (2002) - Additional Voices *Soviet Strike (1996) - Bessus *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Spyro: A Hero's Tail (2004) - Additional Voices *Spyro the Dragon (1998) - Dragons *StarCraft (1998) - Tassadar *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Fallen (2000) - Bajoran Monk, Obsidian Order Male, Voice of O'Brien *Star Trek: Klingon Academy (2000) - Battlestation Commander, Civil War Engineer *Star Trek: Starfleet Command Volume II: Empires at War (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Airspeeder Pilot, Battle Droid, Rebel Hovercraft Captain, Sith Knight, Udopal Fast Bike Driver, Zalor Minister *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Rodian 2, Stormtrooper Officer 2 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Captive, Hendar, Hrakert Survivor, Largo, Outcast Man, Sith Prisoner (Manaan) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - B-4D4, Berun Modrul, Onderon Soldier *Summoner 2 (2002) - Medevan Knight, Messenger, Vandal *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance (2007) - HexS, Seraphim Commander Tau *Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (2005) - Host Juju *Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven (2003) - Additional Voices *Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins (2000) - Matsunoshin Gohda *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - IDI, Smoker, Valve *The Elder Scrolls: Legends (2017) - Bandit, Brutal Ashlander, House Kinsman, Reive *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011-2012) - Acolyte Jenssen, Alvor, Beirand, Belrand, Doorman, Fultheim the Fearless, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, Jon Battle-Born, Kust, Ralof, Roggvir, Skulvor Sable-Hilt, Stormcloak Soldier, Vilkas *The Golden Compass (2007) - Lord Faa *The Hobbit (2003) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Agent Brown, Seraph, Vamp *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Ardeth Bey, Narrator *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Saboteur (2009) - Additional Voices *Tigger's Honey Hunt (2000) - Gopher *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Too Human (2008) - Aesir Officer, Berserker, Heimdall, Human Aide *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Additional Voices *Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (2017) - Shoreline Mercenaries *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Serbian Soldiers *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Serbian Soldier *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Shoreline Mercenaries *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Misc., Soldier#3 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape: Academy (2005) - Blue Pipotron, Ukki Blue *Ape Escape 3 (2006) - Monkey Blue *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Long *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - GC Soldier, Officer *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure (2007) - Giga, Hyperbolic *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Gopher *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Proud Pyrotechnician, Stubborn Old Man *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Uhra Priest, Uhra Council Member, Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Russian Soldier *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Johnny, Soldiers *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Werewolf - Narrator *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble (2005) - Big John *Viewtiful Joe 2 (2004) - Big John *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Jin Uzuki, Vector Staff *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Jin Uzuki, Aizen Magus Theme Park Attractions *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999) - Gopher Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (243) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (22) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2017. Category:American Voice Actors